All the World's a Stage
by Nyala Flame
Summary: ON HOLD. Summary is on the Character Page at the bottom. :
1. Character Page

All the World's a Stage

Just a heads up for you guys, the story takes place in the year 2000. The movie of CATS has not been made yet. The actors in the movie are in their late teens and early twenties in this story. It all ties together well. I promise. =]

Main Characters:

Name: Natalya Nicole Kennedy (Nat, Nettie, Barbie)

Age: 20

Hair: Blonde (waist length)

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'6"

Hometown: St. Louis

Sibs: Samantha (younger sister) Mikayla (youngest sister)

Parents: Ken Kennedy and Renee Johnson-Kennedy

Pets: a black and white Newfoundland named Hamburglar and a brown Appaloosa named Tavington

Car: a black 2000 F-250

Best Friend: Dylan Russell (another character in the story.)

Boyfriend: John Partridge

Personality: Loving and kind hearted, but can be stubborn and hot headed. Is also a bit of a prankster and can be very sarcastic.

Likes: Writing, reading, painting, dancing, singing and acting. She also loves animals. She and Samantha volunteer at an animal shelter in their spare time. She enjoys watching movies, musicals and listening to music.

Dislikes: People who abuse animals; gross foods like fish, mushrooms, radishes and beets.

Name: Samantha Danielle Kennedy (Sam, Sammie, Skipper)

Age: 18

Hair: Blonde (reaches the middle of her back)

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'3"

Hometown: St. Louis

Sibs: Natalya (older sister) Mikayla (younger sister)

Parents: Ken Kennedy and Renee Johnson-Kennedy

Pets: a Newfoundland/chow mix named Mr. Big Mac and an American Quarter (chestnut colored) horse named Moose

Car: a 1995 Dodge Ram (Blue)

Best Friend: Jacob Brent

Boyfriend: Fergus Logan

Personality: Quiet, passive, shy, will speak her mind when necessary, stands up for what's right, stubborn at times and slightly paranoid.

Likes: Playing guitar, dancing, singing, loves to write her own music, loves RENT, painting, drawing, poetry, horseback riding, and photography and loves animals. She volunteers with Natalya at the local animal shelter. That's how she got Mr. Big Mac.

Dislikes: Obnoxious people who only think of themselves and who think they're the shit; abusers of any kind to humans or animals. Also does not like pickles, seafood and corn.

Name: Mikayla Camille Kennedy (Mickie, Twitch)

Age: 12

Hair: Dark brown (a couple inches past the shoulders.)

Eyes: Blue

Height: 4'10"

Hometown: St. Louis

Sibs: Natalya (Eldest sister) and Samantha (older sister)

Parents: Ken Kennedy and Renee Johnson-Kennedy

Pets: a Somali cat named Sir Bonkers and a thoroughbred named Fitz William (Fitzy)

Best Friend: Jaysen Reese

Personality: Bubbly, hyper, vivacious, stubborn, outspoken, sometimes ditsy and a total drama queen.

Likes: Drawing, painting, singing, dancing and the theatre.

Dislikes: Everything that Natalya and Samantha dislike. (Except seafood.)

Other Characters:

Freshmen: Jo Bingham, Leah Morland, Jacob Brent, Veerle Casteleyn, Phyillidda Crowley and Samantha Kennedy

Sophomores: Natalya Kennedy, Jo Gibb, Karl Morgan and Fergus Logan.

Juniors: Drew Varley, Zander Meisner and Allyson Russell

Seniors: John Partridge, Michael Gruber, Bryn Walters, Jason Gardiner, James Barron and Ashleigh Russell.

Summary: Natalya and Samantha have been interested in the performing arts since they were toddlers. Natalya attended the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York for 2 years, but decided she wanted to study abroad. Samantha is finishing her senior year in high school and has been accepted to the Guildford School of Acting in the United Kingdom and encourages Natalya to apply.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CATS. CATS BELONG TO MR. T.S ELLIOT AND SIR ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER.

I do not own any of the actors mentioned in this story, though I wish I owned John Partridge and Jacob Brent. :P

The characters Natalya Kennedy, Mikayla Kennedy, Ken Kennedy (no not Mr. Kennedy from WWE.), Renee Johnson- Kennedy, Jaysen Reese, Dylan Russell, Allyson Russell and Ashleigh Russell belong to me. Samantha Kennedy belongs to Malurina. Much love to her for creating Sam and for helping write this story as we go along. 3

Now, on with the story. =]

Oh and the POV will change throughout the story. It'll start with Samantha's POV. ENJOY!

~Story~

_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_

My alarm clock buzzed at me for a few seconds before I slammed my hand on it, fumbling to find the off switch. I lifted my head and glared at the clock that read 9:30, then slowly rolled out of bed to flip on my ceiling light. Rummaging through my dresser I pulled out my outfit for the day. Normally I would care about what I put on, but since it was my last day of my final exams and my very last day at my high school, I could have cared less. Walking out of my room, I headed for my bathroom that I shared with my sisters. I was grateful that my first exam wasn't until 10:30. Sleeping in was wonderful and Mickie was already at school so I didn't have to fight her for the bathroom this morning. I took a quick shower, dried off and threw on my black and white basketball shorts and my New York Jets football jersey, my older sister Natalya bought it for me for my birthday last year. A lot of people don't know it, but my sisters and I are football junkies. Thanks to our dad of course. Quickly I ran a brush through my long, blonde hair then pulled it back into a messy bun then put on a little bit of black eyeliner and mascara. After giving myself the once over in the mirror, I went back in my room to grab my over the shoulder purse that had pens, pencils, my car keys, gum and my wallet. Looking at the clock I realized I only had 15 minutes to eat breakfast in order to be on time to my last exam. I hurried downstairs the kitchen where my parents were.

"Morning dad," I greeted then kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning Sam," he returned the greeting.

I kissed my mom as she handed me a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and potatoes.

"Sam, this came for you in the mail yesterday. I wanted to wait to give it to you this morning so your father and I could hear the news," she said with a smile as she handed me an envelope with Guildford School of Acting stamped in the upper left hand corner.

This is the moment I had been waiting for. My future could be in this very envelope. Slowly and carefully I tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. My eyes scanned the first sentence and a huge smile spread across my face.

"I GOT IN!" I shouted excitedly and began to jump around in a circle. I hugged both of my parents.

"We're so proud of you Sam," my dad beamed as he hugged me.

"I can't wait to tell Nettie and Mickie. They'll be so thrilled," I squealed in delight.

"Speaking of Nettie, she called about an hour ago. She was at the airport getting ready to board the plane. Assuming her flight is on time she should be here in an hour and 45 minutes. We know you'll be done with your final by then so we told her you would pick her up since mom and I have to work. We're going to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate you graduating and getting into Guildford," my dad informed me.

"OK. Sounds good to me."

I finished my breakfast then ran out the door to my Dodge Ram to get to school. I rolled up to Beaumont high school and parked in my usually spot next to my best friend Jake's car. Jake was leaning against his car waiting for me. I stepped out then locked my truck.

"Hey Sammie," he said as he gave me a hug.

"Hey Jake. How are you?"

"Pretty good. I am stoked that it's our last final."

"Me too. Hey, do you want to come to the airport with me to pick up Nettie?"

"Yeah sure. We can drop my car off at my house after the final."

"OK. Oh by the way I have exciting news, but I will tell you when I tell Nettie."

"What news?"

"You'll find out later," I smirked and he just rolled his eyes at me.

I grabbed his arm, pulling him into the school, heading straight for the gym where we would take the final. The final was a breeze. It was a written essay for my English class about if we could meet anyone, dead or alive, who would it be and why. The paper had to be at least a full page. I chose Dita Von Teese. Natalya and I always admired her and her work. After Jake and I finished our papers we left the school to drop off his car at his house then headed to the airport to pick up Natalya.

We arrived just as her plane landed. I was so excited to see my sister. I hadn't seen her in over a year. She met a guy in New York City by the name of John Partridge and had spent this past Thanksgiving and Christmas with him and his family who had come to NYC. I was really happy for her, but I really missed her. Sure we talked on the phone, but it wasn't enough. Next to Jake, she was my best friend. I pulled the car up to the side of the airport where the doors for Baggage Claim were. A few minutes went by before we spotted Natalya coming out the doors of airport.

"NAT!," Jake shouted out the window and waved her over. She smiled and hurried over to the truck. Jake stepped out so she could get in the middle.

"Hi Sammie," she grinned as she hugged me.

"Hi Nettie. I missed you so much," I returned her hug as Jake got back in the truck.

"We have lots of catching up to do. There's so much I have to tell you," she said as I began to pull out of where I had parked.

"So do I," I replied. "I have big news. I got accepted to Guildford."

Natalya let out a squeal and hugged me tight.

"Nat, I am trying to drive. Save the hugs for later," I joked.

She playfully slapped my arm then began asking Jake and I about school. We talked the whole 20 minute ride to Jake's house. After dropping Jake off, Nat and I headed back to our house to have lunch and catch up on our lives.

A/N: OK I know this had a lot of dialog and there wasn't too much detail, but the story will get better. I pinky promise. =] Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.!


	3. Author's Note yeah I know

Hello my loves!!! So, I have been absent from FanFiction for awhile and I apologize. (I seem to be doing that a lot on here LOL.) My fall semester is finally over! I've been dealing with some personal stuff and been focusing on my makeup channel on YouTube. (BTW if you're interested in checking that out my user is mvyd89.) Anywho, now that I have a little for free time I will be able to post more chapters to both of my stories so be on the lookout for the next chapter for both stories on Sunday. Thanks once again for being so patient with me you guys!

Peace,

Nyala


	4. Update! Important!

Hello my loves! I am so so so so so SO sorry that I have been MIA for so long. Life has been a little crazy for me. My spring semester is finally over; I am still hunting for a part time job; my boyfriend and I are looking to move (soon I hope.); and he and I have had family members in and out of the hospital for the last couple of months, ourselves included. Thank you for standing by for the upcoming chapters. I am hoping to have new ones up Thursday, but no promises. I love you all!

Peace

Nyala


	5. Predicament Please Read

Hey y'all. So if you haven't seen my profile update here's my predicament.**My last update I put here on my profile I mentioned some future stories I would be writing. Unfortunately, I will not be doing my Harry Potter story Magic in the Heir. I forgot that a few years ago I had a Quizilla account where I actually began to share that story. It was either under my SlytherinFaeri account or my Litacanrana17 account. Since I cannot actually prove that those were my accounts I cannot post the story because I am afraid someone will claim that it was their story and not mine and accuse me of plagiarism. I actually had someone send me an email accusing me of being a rip off. I don't want to deal with this drama so I will not post the story. As for the ones I have in progress they are still on hold until further notice. Thanks to all my readers for their love and support.**


	6. New Author

Hey everyone.

I am no longer going to be on . My good friend, Malurina, will be taking over this story for me. Go find her on here - she's pretty awesome :)

Peace,

Nyala


End file.
